


【朱逍】谋（一） by SyCen

by SunLijen



Series: 【朱逍】谋 [1]
Category: 19倚天屠龙记
Genre: #朱逍 #all逍, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunLijen/pseuds/SunLijen
Summary: 代发朱逍调教





	【朱逍】谋（一） by SyCen

濠州元帅府内，四处喜气洋洋，明教众人正里外清扫，准备恭迎教主归来。周癫扛着大刀，遍寻杨逍不见踪影，冲一旁的说不得发起牢骚。

 

“也不知杨逍那老小子又跑到哪了，连恭迎教主这等大事都不见人！难不成他想一家独大？”

 

说不得急忙捂住周癫的嘴，训斥道：“荒唐，杨左使近日来为了抗元大业殚精竭虑，这会恐怕正在哪个军营中商讨军事，你可别信口胡诌！”

 

周癫被捂了嘴，不好继续发疯，胡骂了几句爷爷奶奶，便跟着说不得去别处了。

 

此时此刻，元帅府内的密室狭窄逼仄，透不进半分阳光，只有几只燃烧的蜡烛，带起室内一片幽亮，莹莹烛火下，有两个人影，模模糊糊看不真切。

 

杨逍衣衫大敞，习武多年的身体精瘦又白如羊脂，他四肢都被铁索束住，堪堪跪在地上，身后是朱重八用手指在开拓他。

 

“韩山童的泥人，是你搞的鬼。”他不带感情的陈述，仿佛承受身后人开拓的不是自己。

 

朱重八吮了一口杨逍的耳后，手上动作不停，低声回答：“是，属下这一招还是多亏左使指导有方。”

 

身下那处在香膏的作用下，已经升温潮热，淫液随着手指抽动而滴落，朱重八便又加了一指。

 

骤然加入的一指让杨逍颤了一下，随后轻喘着说道：“你很聪明，不需要我来指导，嘶……混账，你轻一点！”是朱重八找到了他的敏感之处。

 

朱重八知道杨逍话没有说完，于是耐心等待，并不急于按压那处，只在周围浅浅揉弄。

 

杨逍喘了一会儿，感觉身下逐渐适应了，才接下刚才没说完的话继续说道：“你假意被抓，躲在暗处伺机而动，这很好，但是教主快要回来了，我需要你替我做一件事。”

 

朱重八马上回答：“左使有命，吩咐属下便是。”手上已加到三指，在杨逍体内左右挤按，上下抽插。

 

杨逍强忍着夹紧双腿的欲望，颤抖着张开自己，身体随着朱重八的力向前挺，又被束缚的铁链拉回来，他身体已经高热，说的话却清冷，“范右使他们设了个计策，要去刺杀元帝，此事诸多不妥，我不便出面，你寻个机会速速回来，务必在教主应允之前，将此计划驳回。”

 

“属下领命。”

 

朱重八在听到杨逍说“刺杀元帝”之时，便嗤笑了一声，心里暗道，真是一群无知的江湖草莽，光有无力没有脑子，简直可笑至极。

 

他握住杨逍身前的欲望，缓缓撸动两下，“属下按照您的吩咐办事，您可得赏赐属下。”

 

杨逍被他前后玩弄，面上泛起一片潮红，低声问：“你想要什么？”

 

朱重八却避而不答，手指在他身后又狠捣了数次，接着撤出手，换上一根白色玉势，缓缓顶了进去，又拿出一条贞操带，一面卡在玉势外侧，一面束缚了杨逍身前那物，左右系紧，绑的严严实实。

 

他一边解开杨逍身上各处铁索，一边帮杨逍更衣，将那雪白胴体一层层的藏在月白色的纱袍之下，“属下先跟您讨个彩，周散人他们正四处找您，估计教主片刻就会抵达，还请杨左使先行一步，恭迎教主大驾。”


End file.
